Trafalgar D. Water Law
| doppor = Hiroshi Kamiya | doppita = Davide Albano; sconosciuto (ep. 401+) | prima = Capitolo 498; episodio 392 | affi = Pirati Heart; Flotta dei sette; pirati di Don Quijote (in passato) | ruolo = Capitano; dottore; pirata; membro della Flotta dei sette | data = 6 ottobre | età = 24; 26 (seconda parte) | altezza = 191 cm | taglia = (sospesa) | frutto = Ope Ope | altro = }} Trafalgar Law è il capitano e il dottore dei pirati Heart, una ciurma pirata del mare settentrionale, e uno degli undici pirati classificati come supernove, "novellini" con delle taglie superiori a . Law, come molti altri pirati, sogna di trovare lo One Piece. Dopo il salto temporale si è guadagnato il titolo di membro della Flotta dei sette. Aspetto Law è un uomo magro e di media altezza. Ha due lievi ombreggiature sotto ciascuno dei suoi occhi, di colore grigio, e solitamente lo si vede sempre sorridente. Ha i capelli neri ma la maggior parte di essi sono nascosti, mentre sono visibili le basette, dal cappello, simile ad un berretto, che porta in testa e che è bianco con delle macchie marroncine sui bordi e sulla parte inferiore. Anche la barba è nera. Lo si vede costantemente indossare una felpa con cappuccio e maniche nere, costantemente arrotolate, e con il fronte giallo dove vi è raffigurato il Jolly Roger dei pirati Heart. Indossa anche un paio di jeans con delle macchie, simili a quelle del suo cappello ma più scure, sulle ginocchia e sulle caviglie. Indossa anche un paio di scarpe scure a punta. Porta anche due paia di orecchini per ogni orecchio. Nel manga, sulla mano sinistra ha tatuate le lettere (partendo dal pollice) D''', '''E, A''', '''T e H', che insieme formano la parola inglese ''"death", ovvero morte. Originariamente nel manga la lettera "A" era mancante, ma è stata aggiunta in seguito. La sua arma è una nodachi, la classica spada a due mani giapponese solitamente piuttosto lunga e grande, che usa in connessione con i poteri del suo frutto del diavolo, con una guardia ricoperta da pelliccia bianca. Il fodero è invece nero con una cordicella rossa arrotolata vicina all'apertura da dove partono diverse croci di colore bianco che si susseguono fino alla fine del fodero. Date le dimensioni della spada Law la porta sulla spalla, mentre la maggior parte degli altri spadaccini la/e tengono sulla schiena o sui fianchi. Talvolta Law lascia trasportare la sua spada a Bepo. Alla sua apparizione a Punk Hazard Law indossa un cappello leggermente diverso e un cappotto nero lungo fino ai piedi, con il suo Jolly Roger sulla manica e all'altezza del ginocchio. Carattere Law è un individuo estremamente pacato, sempre con un sorrisetto sulla bocca. Ha anche un comportamento piuttosto avventato verso gli altri pirati ed anche per questo è considerato una seria minaccia dal Governo Mondiale. Ad esempio ha chiesto a X Drake quante persone avesse ucciso, noncurante di come avesse potuto reagire il rivale, oppure quando ha mostrato il dito medio ad Eustass Kidd, considerata la più violenta tra le supernove. Altra sua caratteristica è quella di odiare chiunque gli dia ordini, come fa Eustass Kidd quando dice a lui e a Monkey D. Rufy di stare indietro durante la lotta con i Marine, suscitando prima una smorfia e poi un'aggressiva risposta da parte di Law. Gli si riconosce la capacità di capire quando lui e la sua ciurma sono in pericolo e in questi casi non ci pensa due volte a stringere delle alleanze, anche con rivali. Il suo modo di parlare è cortese ma è costantemente intriso da sarcasmo. Si comporta gentilmente verso gli altri ma molte volte attribuisce la sua gentilezza agli altri, come quando Jean Bart lo ringrazia ricevendo come risposta di ringraziare Rufy invece di lui, visto che quello che aveva fatto era per metà merito di Cappello di paglia. Nell'anime Law mostra un lato più competitivo e infantile che mostra quando litiga con Kidd e Rufy per chi debba "prendersi cura" dei Marine fuori dalla casa d'aste di umani. Questo suo lato è però forse scaturito dalla sua avversione verso Kidd, che gli aveva dato un ordine. Al contrario delle ciurme delle altre supernove lui non sembra avere molta fretta di raggiungere il Nuovo Mondo, sostenendo che lo One Piece non si muoverà di certo. Law sembra avere anche un forte senso dell'onore, perlomeno verso coloro che lui ritiene meritevoli di esso, come quando aiuta Rufy dopo la guerra di Marineford, affermando che si sarebbe ritrovato dispiaciuto se il suo rivale fosse morto. Questo è in netto contrasto con quello che afferma Scratchmen Apoo e con quello che molta della gente dice di Law, ovvero di essere famoso per la sua crudeltà. Inoltre un sottoposto di Smoker afferma che Law ha recapitato i cuori di cento pirati al Governo Mondiale affinché prendessero in considerazione la sua candidatura come membro della Flotta dei sette. Law è anche molto schietto nel rispondere alle persone. Tra i vari esempi quello di quando Emporio Ivankov chiede a Law se lui è un amico di Rufy e il dottore risponde con un secco no affermando persino che fosse una scusa per far sentire meglio Ivankov. In seguito un malconcio Jinbe va a ringraziarlo, ricevendo come risposta da Law di dormire e che se non lo avesse fatto sarebbe morto. Successivamente Jinbe chiede cosa sarebbe successo se Rufy riprendesse a muoversi ricevendo da Law una precisa diagnosi: a Rufy gli si sarebbero riaperte le ferite e sarebbe morto. Relazioni Ciurma Law è di mentalità aperta, tanto da invitare a entrare nella sua ciurma l'ex schiavo dei nobili mondiali Jean Bart. Sembra che Law sia rispettato e ammirato dai suoi compagni, che rispettano ogni suo ordine indipendentemente da quelli che siano. Bepo Bepo è un membro della ciurma di Law ed è un orso esperto di arti marziali. Sembra che Law e Bepo abbiano una stretta relazione visto che l'orso non si lamenta quando Law si sdraia su di lui, per rilassarsi sul suo corpo morbido. Jean Bart Law incontra l'ex capitano pirata Jean Bart, in quel momento schiavo, subito dopo la sua separazione da Rufy e da Kidd dopo l'incidente con i nobili mondiali. Invece di tornare immediatamente alla sua nave ritorna alla casa d'aste e, essendo i suoi padroni fuori combattimento, invita Jean Bart ad entrare a far parte del suo equipaggio. Jean Bart accetta subito ringraziando Law, che gli risponde di rivolgere parte della sua gratitudine anche a Rufy. Per questo motivo Jean Bart è molto leale al suo liberatore, obbedendo a tutti i suoi ordini al massimo delle sue capacità. Alleati Governo Mondiale Law si è alleato con il Governo Mondiale nel momento in cui è entrato nella Flotta dei sette, titolo con il quale può fare ciò che gli pare senza essere arrestato dalla Marina. Come molti altri del gruppo, però, non si fa troppi scrupoli a disobbedire agli ordini che riceve, al punto da entrare a Punk Hazard nonostante il divieto vigente, e al punto da attaccare un gruppo di Marine che aveva cercato di intralciare i suoi piani. Monkey D. Rufy Law incontra per la prima volta Rufy alla casa d'aste di umani, dove Cappello di paglia colpisce un nobile mondiale, attirando l'attenzione di Law, provocando sia in Kidd che nello stesso dottore curiosità per l'ignoranza di Rufy per le conseguenze di questo gesto. Law ha dimostrato in varie occasioni di rispettare molto Rufy. Inoltre Law e la sua ciurma, durante la battaglia di Marineford, organizzano la fuga di Rufy e lo curano, evitandogli una morte certa. Lui dichiara poi di aver aiutato Rufy perché sarebbe stato un peccato se Cappello di paglia fosse morto, visto che un giorno sarebbero diventati nemici. A Punk Hazard i due pirati si incontrano nuovamente. Law gli propone un'alleanza finalizzata alla sconfitta di Kaido, e Rufy accetta. Rufy vede questa alleanza come una vera e propria amicizia, mentre Law la considera soltanto un accordo professionale. Rivali e nemici Essendo una supernova Law vede dei rivali in tutti i ragazzi dalla taglia superiore a cento milioni di Berry, anche se considera suoi rivali soprattutto Kidd e Rufy. Law, Kidd e Rufy hanno tutti deciso di ritrovarsi nel Nuovo Mondo. Eustass Kidd Al contrario che con Rufy, Law ha un rapporto tutt'altro che amichevole con Kidd. Nel manga Law alza il dito medio contro Kidd perché il secondo sembra aver parlato del primo mentre era dietro di lui. In seguito, Kidd dichiara che l'ammasso di Marines fuori dalla Casa d'Aste è un dono di addio da parte sua per Rayleigh, i pirati di Cappello di paglia e i pirati Heart. Rufy e Law, insultando Kidd, la prendono come un offesa e sfidano Kidd e la sua ciurma. Quando Kidd invita Rufy e Law a rimanere indietro dichiarandosi capace di risolvere da solo il problema con i Marine, Law è il primo a rispondergli dicendo di non provare a dargli nuovamente degli ordini, e che in fondo lui ci avrebbe messo ancora meno. Tuttavia i due in seguito si alleano temporaneamente quando le rispettive ciurme si ritrovano ad affrontare un Pacifista. Kinemon Kinemon odia Law perché il membro della Flotta dei sette l'ha fatto letteralmente a pezzi mentre il samurai era alla ricerca del figlio Momonosuke. Vergo Law e Vergo sembrano conoscersi da molto tempo. Law teme l'uomo, mentre Vergo si comporta nei suoi confronti con falsa riverenza. Altri Caesar Clown Anche se sono alleati, i due non hanno un rapporto molto aperto. In base alle parole di Law, secondo il quale sia lui che Rufy devono riprendersi qualcosa, sembrerebbe che non sia un buon rapporto. Da parte sua, Caesar Clown non si fida del tutto di Law. Do Flamingo In passato Law è stato un subordinato di Do Flamingo, ma non si conoscono i dettagli di questo rapporto. Barbabruna Dopo la sua sconfitta per mano di Basil Hawkins, Barbabruna ha iniziato a odiare i pirati appartenenti alla "peggiore generazione di sempre". L'unica eccezione riguarda Law, il quale gli ha donato delle nuove gambe. Per questo Barbabruna afferma che Law sia una persona dal cuore d'oro. Quando è stato catturato dai pirati di Cappello di paglia era sicuro che Law sarebbe venuto a salvarlo. Non si sa cosa il membro della Flotta dei sette pensi di lui, ma lo ha ignorato quando Barbabruna gli ha chiesto di salvarlo. Forza e abilità Law è un pirata temibile che è riuscito a resistere tranquillamente all'Ambizione del re di Silvers Rayleigh. Sembra essere anche temerario, perché permette ad alcuni Marine di avvicinarglisi, e questo nonostante Law sia un combattente che usa tecniche a medio-lungo raggio. Durante il timeskip si è guadagnato una taglia di , superiore a quella dello stesso Rufy. Competenze mediche Gli è stato affibbiato il soprannome di "chirurgo della morte", in relazione sia alle sue competenze mediche sia alle sue abilità in combattimento. È molto abile come medico, essendo riuscito a curare Jinbe e Rufy dopo che i due avevano subito un attacco quasi letale da Akainu. Il fatto che Law sia riuscito a curare Jinbe dimostra che il dottore non si è limitato allo studio dell'anatomia umana. Frutto del diavolo Law possiede i poteri del frutto del diavolo '''Ope Ope che gli permette di creare dei campi di azione di colore blu che coprono una certa area, le Room. Dentro questa area Law può controllare la posizione e l'orientamento degli oggetti situati in esso, nonché ha la possibilità di ricombinarli a piacere. Le persone che vengono sezionate da Law non vengono uccise e possono ancora avvertire le loro parti anche se separate dal loro corpo senza far conto della distanza (un po' come quando Bagy si separa usando i poteri del frutto Puzzle Puzzle). L'effetto del potere persiste anche quando Law disattiva la sfera. Ambizione Law sa usare l'Ambizione, anche se non si conosce quali forme sappia usare e quanto sia esperto. Armi Law impugna una nodachi, una spada giapponese che generalmente deve essere impugnata con entrambe le mani. Sembra essere abbastanza esperto nel suo uso, riuscendo a tagliare alcuni Marine da grande distanza (anche se l'effetto potrebbe essere stato ottenuto con il suo frutto del diavolo). Storia Passato Law confessa di essere stato in passato un subordinato di Don Quijote Do Flamingo. Saga della guerra di Barbabianca Saga delle Sabaody Come le altre supernove appare per la prima volta sull'arcipelago Sabaody, intenzionato a partire con la sua ciurma per il Nuovo Mondo. Law è l'ultima supernova ad essere presentata ed appare seduto su una cassa mentre chiede a X Drake quante persone abbia ucciso fino a quel momento; nell'anime Law è presente sulla scena del combattimento tra Urouge e Killer interroto da Drake. In seguito appare quando viene notato da Eustass Kidd alla casa d'aste del grove 1, dove Kidd dichiara che le voci che ha sentito sul conto di Law non sono molto positive. Law, di rimando, fa il dito medio a Kidd che commenta il gesto dicendo che Law è maleducato. Durante l'asta Law appare piuttosto annoiato. Nel momento in cui Rufy colpisce uno dei nobili mondiali Law sorride, divertito e compiaciuto dell'azione sconsiderata di Cappello di paglia. Poco dopo Law dice a Rufy che la casa d'aste è stata circondata dai Marine, data la vicinanza delle Sabaody al quartier generale della Marina, anche se Rufy sembra più interessato allo strano aspetto di Bepo più che alle parole di Law. Quando Silvers Rayleigh stordisce la maggior parte degli spettatori all'interno della casa d'aste, Law e la sua ciurma resistono alla potente Ambizione di Rayleigh e rimangono in piedi. Quando la ciurma di Rufy, Rayleigh, Kidd, Law e i loro rispettivi equipaggi escono dalla casa d'aste con l'idea di scappare prima dell'arrivo di Kizaru, Eustass ordina a Law e Rufy di stare indietro dato che avrebbe sconfitti lui i Marine, suscitando l'irritazione degli altri due capitani. Dopo l'ordine impartito da Kidd, Law reagisce rispondendo che lo avrebbe ucciso se si fosse permesso di nuovo di dirgli quello che doveva fare. Il trio poi mostra i poteri dei loro frutti del diavolo ai Marine: Law sostituisce la testa di un Marine a una palla di cannone indirizzata a lui. Continuando a combattere "scompone" i Marine e mischia le loro parti fra loro, sconfiggendoli. Dopo aver sconfitto la prima ondata di Marine Law si accorge del rimpicciolimento di Rufy a causa dell'effetto collaterale del Gear Third. Dopo che tutti gli spettatori hanno abbandonato la casa d'aste i Marine iniziano un assalto più pesante verso i pirati. Dopo che Rufy afferma che sarà lui a trovare lo One Piece, attirando l'attenzione di Kidd e Law, Eustass dice agli altri due che si incontreranno tutti e tre nel Nuovo Mondo e a questa dichiarazione Law risponde sorridendo. Quando un Marine attacca Law, il dottore ordina al compagno Bepo di attaccare, anche se l'orso era già in azione. Prima di uscire di scena Law recluta l'ex capitano pirata Jean Bart, ex schiavo del nobile mondiale Roswald, nel suo equipaggio. Il pirata accetta con tutto il cuore e Law dice che deve dare metà del suo ringraziamento a Monkey D. Rufy. Mentre Law e i suoi scappano incontrano Eustass Kidd, impegnato in una lotta con un Pacifista insieme alla sua ciurma. Il Pacifista attacca Law con un raggio di energia, ma il pirata la schiva e si prepara a combattere insieme a Kidd contro il robot. L'esito finale dello scontro non viene mostrato ma viene comunque rivelato che sia lui che Kidd sono riusciti a salvarsi. Saga di Marineford Durante la guerra di Marineford, Law viene visto sull'arcipelago Sabaody, dove era iniziata la trasmissione dell'esecuzione di Ace, insieme alla sua ciurma. Subito dopo l'interruzione delle trasmissioni ordina a Bepo e a Jean Bart di prepararsi a salpare. Verso la fine dalla battaglia Law emerge dall'acqua con il suo sottomarino. Dato che Rufy è molto ferito, con Bepo e Jean Bart alle sue spalle, rivela a Bagy di essere un dottore e ordina al pirata di consegnargli Rufy in modo che lui possa curarlo. Law dice che anche se Rufy potrebbe diventare un nemico in futuro, lui rimarrebbe insoddisfatto se il rivale morisse in quel momento. Improvvisamente Kizaru attacca Bagy ordinandogli di lasciare giù Rufy ma il clown lancia sia Rufy che Jinbe, anch'esso gravemente ferito, sulla nave di Law. Una volta che Jean Bart ha afferrato i due, l'equipaggio si prepara a immergersi ma Kizaru continua a cercare di catturarli. Fortunatamente la distrazione causata da Kobi e l'arrivo dei pirati del Rosso permettono a Law di lasciare Marineford. Prima della partenza del sottomarino Bagy, convinto da Shanks che l'avrebbe ricompensato con una mappa del tesoro, lancia il cappello di Rufy verso lo sportello del sottomarino ancora aperto e Law, prontamente, lo afferra prima della chiusura del sottomarino. A quel punto Law comincia ad apportare le prime cure a Rufy e a Jinbe. Il sottomarino riesce ad evitare i tentativi di fermarlo sia di Aokiji e Kizaru. Saga dopo la guerra Quando una nave della Marina con a bordo Boa Hancock, Ivankov e i trans-formati raggiunge il suo sottomarino, Law si incontra con loro e gli spiega che nonostante abbia fatto tutto il possibile le condizioni di Rufy sono ancora critiche. Quando Emporio Ivankov gli chiede se i due sono amici, Law semplicemente gli risponde di no e che non ha alcun obbligo verso di lui. Ivankov comnprende che Law ha solo seguito il suo istinto. Ad un certo punto Jinbe raggiunge il gruppo e ringrazia Law per le cure ricevute; Law gli ordina di tornare a dormire o anche per lui le condizioni peggioreranno e morirà. Dopo l'approdo ad Amazon Lily, avvisa Jinbe che se Rufy continuerà ad agitarsi le sue ferite si riapriranno e in quel caso sarà molto probabile che muoia. Più tardi osserva il cappello di paglia del suo rivale in maniera curiosa. Dopo qualche giorno i pirati Heart vedono un uomo che sta nuotando uccidere un Re del mare e poi dirigersi verso di loro: una volta che l'uomo è giunto a riva lo riconoscono: è il re oscuro, Silvers Rayleigh. Law gli consegna il cappello di paglia e prende il largo. Mentre si allontana dall'isola delle donne commenta il fatto che di sicuro la "D." causerà nuovi disordini in futuro. Riappare nuovamente nei pressi delle Sabaody, spiegando all'equipaggio come mai non abbia fretta di entrare nel Nuovo Mondo. Afferma che è necessario aspettare il momento giusto, e che lo One Piece non si sposterà di certo, mentre le altre ciurme sono libere di affrontarsi tra loro, se lo vogliono. Infine dice che per il momento è più interessato a "rubare il trono corretto", facendo esultare i propri uomini. Saga del Nuovo Mondo Saga di Punk Hazard Una presenza inaspettata Dopo essere sbarcato a Punk Hazard con i suoi uomini, Smoker incontra Law, il quale gli chiede cosa sia venuto a fare sull'isola che usa come luogo di villeggiatura. Alcuni marine commentano che è un vero psicopatico dato che ha inviato 100 cuori di pirati per entrare nella Flotta dei sette. Smoker ricorda al pirata la quarantena imposta all'isola che è valida anche per gli alleati del Governo, a cui Law replica che allora dovrebbe essere valida anche per Smoker stesso. Il viceammiraglio fa ascoltare la registrazione del messaggio intercettato al pirata, che insiste nel dire che a parte lui non c'è nessuno sull'isola. In quel momento, però, alcuni dei pirati di Cappello di paglia escono di corsa dall'ingresso dell'edificio, salvo rientrare immediatamente non appena si accorgono della presenza di Smoker, Tashigi, i Marine della base G-5 e Trafalgar Law. I Marine partono subito all'inseguimento dei pirati, ma Law attiva il suo potere e si prepara ad affrontarli; Smoker ordina ai suoi uomini di restare indietro, perché finirebbero per essere disassemblati, e si prepara al combattimento. Law riesce effettivamente a sconfiggere Smoker e a sottrargli il cuore, e i Marine si ritirano con l'intenzione però di recuperare quanto hanno perso e di informare il quartier generale. In seguito Law, dopo una breve conversazione con Caesar Clown, si dirige verso le montagne dove si sbarazza facilmente di uno dei due fratelli Yeti. Lì incontra di nuovo Rufy e gli propone un'alleanza con lui, finalizzata alla sconfitta di uno dei quattro imperatori. Rufy accetta la proposta, così i due capitani si mettono d'accordo per tentare di rapire Caesar in modo da creare confusione sull'isola. Tornato alla struttura di ricerca, vi trova l'arpia Mone e con un inganno la allontana dalla stanza in cui Chopper deve investigare sugli esperimenti fatti da Ceasar Clown. Lungo un corridoio, però, Law si sente male e viene affrontato da Vergo, un viceammiraglio della Marina che in realtà è al servizio di Don Quijote Do Flamingo. Vergo sconfigge in pochi secondi Law; quando si risveglia, il membro della Flotta dei sette si ritrova incatenato e chiuso in una gabbia assieme a Smoker, Tashigi, Rufy, Robin e Franky. Da lì assiste alla trasformazione di Smiley nell'arma di distruzione di massa "Shinokuni". Quando Clown mette all'esterno la gabbia affinché muoiano, Law afferma che è giunto il momento del contrattacco: si libera delle catene che in realtà non erano di agalmatolite, restituisce a Smoker e a Tashigi i rispettivi corpi e con il gruppo rientra nel laboratorio, pronto a sconfiggere chiunque lo ostacolerà. The Counterattack Law usa il suo potere per aprire una porta nelle pareti del laboratorio, così il gruppo può entrare e mettersi al riparo dal gas. Poi retituisce a Sanji e a Nami i rispettivi corpi ed ordina a Smoker e a Tashigi di non intromettersi nel piano dei due pirati. Avvisa tutti quanti che hanno a disposizione solo due ore per raggungere i propri obiettivi, dopodichè il laboratorio non sarà più un edificio sicuro. Detto questo, tutti si dirigono in varie direzioni. Law si dirige nel luogo in cui viene prodotto il SAD, una sostanza in grado di sconvolgere gli equilibri nel Nuovo Mondo. Lì viene affrntato da Vergo, giunto sul posto per impedirgli di combinare qualche guaio. Vergo. Law cerca di riprendersi il proprio cuore, ma Vergo è più forte e colpisce numerose volte Law, oltre ad infierire sul suo cuore. Quando sembra che per Law non ci siano più speranze interviene Smoker, deciso a sconfiggere il Marine traditore. Durante la battaglia tra i due, Smoker si fa colpire numerose volte ma nel frattempo sottrae il cuore di Law a Vergo senza che egli se ne accorga. In questo modo Law può finalmente sconfiggere il nemico tagliandolo a metà, nonostante Vergo utilizzi l'Ambizione dell'armatura. Law lo taglia ulteriormente e lo incolla alla ringhiera, dopodichè se ne va assieme a Smoker dicendo addio a Vergo, perchè la stanza sta per esplodere per via del SAD che sta fuoriuscendo. Law e Smoker trovano un carrello adibito al trasporto del SAD, che è posizionato su dei binari che conducono all'uscita. Poco dopo vengono raggiunti dalla ciurma di Rufy, dai bambini rapiti, dagli altri Marine e da alcuni ex subordinati di Caesar Clown. Avendo saputo che Rufy l'ha scagliato in fondo al tunnel si infuria e decide che una volta raggiunto dovrà pensarci di persona. Una volta che tutti sono saliti a bordo, il carrello viene messo in moto. Once outside, they find Buffalo and Baby 5 after they were just fighting Franky in his Franky Shogun. Realizing their sudden disadvantage, Buffalo and Baby 5 grab Caesar and start to make a hasty retreat. As they flee through the sky, Law prepares to stop them himself, but Usopp and Nami insist that they handle the escaping pair themselves. Nami creates an enormous thundercloud above the pair which shocks them with a lighting strike. The attack knocks out Baby 5 as she, Buffalo, and Caesar fall out of the sky. Usopp quickly takes Buffalo out by firing multiple projectiles at him. Caesar decides to escape to Dressrosa by himself, but Usopp fires kairoseki handcuffs at him. The cuffs catch Caesar around the neck and negates his Devil Fruit powers. As the three fall into the ocean, Law declares the first step of his plan complete. Aftermath After the battles are finaly over, Law starts treating the kids. He used his power to dismember the children and systematicaly removed the NHC10 out of their bodies. Upon finishing the treatment, a worried Chopper shows up, calling him a murderer and asking him what he did to the kids. After telling Chopper to leave him alone, he gave Chopper a graphic answer, shocking him. When everyone starts celebrating, Law tells Luffy that they must not waste time anymore. However, Luffy encourages everyone to party more, which shocks Law. He soon joins the party though and has a cup of soup together with Smoker. When Smoker suggests that Law is probably using Luffy for something, Law responds that he is not sure who is using who. It is then revealed by in a flashback, that Law formed an alliance with Luffy, to take down the Yonko, Kaido. Law advised Luffy not to underestimate the Yonko, as they once competed with Whitebeard for territory, and continued by saying that the chance of success is only 30%, but Luffy accepted anyway. Later, after Doflamingo stumbles upon the raft with Buffalo and Baby 5's severed heads, Law contacts Doflamingo via a Den Den Mushi. Law tells Doflamingo that without Caesar and his SMILE trade, Kaido will execute Doflamingo. In order to get Caesar back, Law tells Doflamingo that he will have to resign from his position as a Shichibukai by the time the next newspaper comes out and hangs up. After leaving the island, Law finds himself in the company of the Straw Hats along with Kin'emon and his son. As they begin sailing down a 'Sea Slope' he tells them that these are common to find with Usopp in disbelief. As the rest learn of their next destination being Dressrosa, he says their strategy is in motion. Luffy informs them of their alliance with the Shichibukai to take down Kaido, with mixed reactions from the crew. Sanji warns Law that his idea of an alliance will be different from what Luffy intends. Law explains to everyone how the powerful pirates rule certain territories with large crews and organizations. He intends to disrupt Doflamingo's rule over the criminal underworld and to decimate Kaido's forces as much as possible by stopping the production of the SAD and the creation of Artificial Devil Fruits. Law reveals that Kaido has about 500 synthetic fruit users in his disposal, but that number won't be growing any time soon due to the capture of Caesar. Differenze tra manga e anime Aspetto Nel manga i suoi capelli sono blu scuro, mentre nell'anime sono neri. Al momento della sua prima apparizione nel manga, solo quattro delle sue dita sono tatuate. Nell'anime sono tatuate tutte e cinque. In seguito nel manga Law appare con una lettera tatuata su ciascuna delle dita della mano. Law Manga.jpg|I capelli di Law nel manga Tatuaggi di Law prima.png|I tatuaggi di Law come mostrati all'inizio nel manga Tatuaggi di Law corretti.png|I tatuaggi di Law corretti in seguito Law e Kidd Nel manga, quando Law sente parlare di sé, mostra a Kidd il dito medio. Nell'anime il gesto viene censurato e semplicemente gli lancia un'occhiataccia. Nel manga, quando Kidd, Law e le loro rispettive ciurme si scontrano con uno dei Pacifista, non si capisce se si tratti effettivamente di Orso Bartholomew o di uno dei suoi sosia, lasciando una certa atmosfera di suspence. Nell'anime viene mostrato lo scontro fra i pirati e un regolare Pacifista, ma nel momento in cui viene sconfitto, un altro "Orso" ingaggia uno scontro i pirati creando lo stesso cliffhanger del manga. Law dito medio.png|Law mostra il dito medio a Kidd Law censurato.jpg|La scena censurata nell'anime Kuja Nell'anime i dialoghi tra le Kuja e i pirati Heart sono maggiormente sviluppati. Al momento del loro arrivo ad Amazon Lily, entrano nella baia principale dietro alla nave delle piratesse Kuja e non ricevono una calda accoglienza. Quando la vecchia Nyon ricorda che l'ingresso sull'isola è proibito agli uomini, Law e Jinbe la convincono che la presenza di Law è fondamentale per la guarigione di Rufy. In seguito ad un accordo, i pirati Heart ricevono il permesso di gettare l'ancora in una baia appartata dell'isola. Curiosità * Nelle SBS del volume 64 Oda ha disegnato Law da bambino. * Riferendosi alle altre persone, Law aggiunge "ya'" (屋) al loro nome. Può venire tradotto approssimativamente con l'espressione "signor...", ma non implica cortesia. * Il nome di Law deriva da quello del pirata Edward Low. La cattiva fama di Law rispecchia quella di Edward Low che torturava le sue vittime prima di ucciderle. * Trafalgar è il nome di una baia nel sud ovest della Spagna. È il luogo di una famosa battaglia navale tra la flotta inglese e quella franco-spagnola. * Il soprannome di Law, , è simile al soprannome del nazista Josef Mengele, "l'angelo della morte" conosciuto anche come "Beppo". * Law è l'unico capitano pirata ad avere anche un altro ruolo sulla sua nave (è anche il dottore). * Il Jolly Roger dei pirati Heart è uno smiley, la stessa scelta di Don Quijote Do Flamingo. Diversamente da quello di Do Flamingo non ha la barra che indica una "cancellazione". * Il compleanno di Law è il 6 ottobre, perché la romanizzazione del suo nome è To'''rafarugā '''Rō, e to più significare 10 mentre ro può significare 6. Anche Tashigi festeggia il compleanno quello stesso giorno. * Nel quarto sondaggio effettuato in Giappone Law si è classificato al decimo posto, diventando la supernova più popolare dopo Rufy e Roronoa Zoro. * Nella miniavventura del capitolo 257 dedicata a re Wapol, si può vedere dietro al sovrano un bambino con un cappello ed una maglietta del tutto simili a quelli che poi porterà Law alle Sabaody. * Odia il pane. Navigazione ca:Trafalgar Law de:Trafalgar Law en:Trafalgar Law es:Trafalgar Law fr:Trafalgar Law zh:死亡外科醫生托拉法爾加·羅 Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Paramisha Categoria:Personaggi con l'Ambizione Categoria:Personaggi nati nel mare settentrionale Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Ex pirati di Don Quijote Categoria:Pirati Heart Categoria:Flotta dei sette Categoria:Supernove Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Medici Categoria:Spadaccini